bonnie_the_bunny_rbfandomcom-20200215-history
The Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares
The Apocalypse: The Ship of nightmares is the first episode of The Apocalypse Left 4 Dead 2 Channel Series. It happens aboard the famous RMS Titanic, where Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Hitler, and Fegelein need to find a way to escape the ship after the Tardis time travel malfunctions, causing a Zombie apocalypse onboard. S'tory:' The Doctor meets both Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, Also Hitler and Fegelein in his Laboratory and tells both an Interesting Story, About Three Criminals Aboard the RMS TITANIC, And also about the Rubaiyat which many people believe it sank with the ship. with the Doctor theorizing that one of the Criminals had stolen it before the ship went down. He Tells both Nick and Judy that with time travel, they could not only start an investigation but as well as arresting the three criminals and finding out the fate of the Rubaiyat. and what the three pretended to do with it. Both Accept the Offer, they are teleported by time travel Back to April 10, 1912. Despite some stranger Looks by people who saw the pair at the port, as they never saw such before, both made into the ship great to a perfect Replica of a First Class Ticket made by the Doctor. Nick and Judy Occupy the First Class Stateroom C75. While Hitler would Occupy Cabin A8 and Fegelein would Occupy C62, C64, and C66. After 4 days of Investigation, Both were getting Evidence against the three, Even getting Clues and discovering the name of the First Criminal, Páscal Gérard ( Which was in Cabin B83 ). After the Couple put Gérard in Custody, The Same gives valuable information not only to the two other Criminals but also about the location of a series of objects and the Rubaiyat. Nick, Judy, Fegelein, and Hitler went down to the 2nd class area in F Deck entering one of the cabins, Hoping to get the Object before the Ship meets its fate. however the time the Titanic hit the Iceberg reaches, and Nothing happens. The 4 believe something must the Happening and Get out of their Cabin, only to be received by Hundred Dozens of Zombified passengers, after an intense shootout was the group gets lost in the 3rd Class areas, they find out a way to the Engine Room and the Boilers, were Hitler is attacked by a Charger who was ready to kill him, when Nick Interves Killing the charger and Helping Hitler to Get up. Even Curing him in the Process. with causes Both Relation to improve. Judy meets the same fate when both are near the Squash Court, with Hitler Saving her. Nick confirms If She's fine and Judy replies she's just Hurt. the Pair goes to the Squash Court, Closing the door, being in a Safe Zone in order to recover and then made their way out of the ship. In The Squash Court, Judy expresses Disappointment over what happened, saying that the investigation ended in a total disaster, Nick tries to comfort her saying that at least they got one of the criminals before all that happened, with Judy replying they needed more evidence than just Pascal. Soon after leaving the Squash court, troubles Between Hitler and Nick rise. after Fegelein mocks Hitler saying he failed again, Nick Corrects Fegelein saying that Actually, the whole group failed, With Hitler replying Fegelein in an offensive tone about Nick ( Hear that Fegelein, Even your Blueberry eating con artist friend can confirm you're wrong ) This Annoys Nick, Which replies on the same tone ( Hey, That's officer Wilde to you, Buster ). And an argument starts which Nick and Hitler throw offensive names at each other ( Aka Wankstain, Bigot ). With the Arguing stopping after Fegelein intervenes. However, Nick asks Fegelein if he could give Hitler on a little vacation ( Aka Prison ), Fegelein approves the idea and Judy alongside Nick Puts Hitler under arrest for contempt of cop. Fegelein, however, tells both to not arrest Hitler right now, since they would need him to maintain the group strong until they leave the ship. The Group reaches the Turkish Baths, where Nick Comments about his stay in this room on the first day while Judy was trying to track the Criminals, for much of her annoyance. After she replies Nick says ( I'll have you to know that I'm a Sly fox. also some relaxing wouldn't be that bad ) with Judy replying with a Simple Whatever. after severe fighting against the Zombies (Especially at the Scotland road ) until the Second Class Dining Saloon, Hitler is attacked by a charger and Nick saves him, Hitler thanks Nick for that, however, he accidentally shot him instead of a Zombie during the battle at the Second Class dining saloon. the group successfully reaches the First class Kitchen. not before an unfortunate meeting with a tank. They manage to escape the tank and get to safety, at the First Class Kitchen. where the group would stay for a few time until they recover. At the Kitchen, Judy warns Hitler and Fegelein to keep focused and that arguings and distractions could be fatal. Soon before leaving the area, Hitler makes a shocking discovery, which was a decoded note which said the exact location of the Rubaiyat ( A Control Panel neat to Coal Chute 4 at Boiler Room 3, A Clear reference to the Rubaiyat objective at the game Titanic Adventure out of time ), for the Shock of the whole group. and Hitler comments how stupid they were of not going to this room while they could. However, Fegelein warns that is too late and they must go. the group fights against various Zombies until they reach the First Class dining saloon, where Fegelein and Hitler begin arguing about Hitler's ingratitude about being rescued by Fegelein. Judy and Nick intervene to stop the arguing, only to get a reply from Hitler that the same would rather continue to argue with Fegelein than be arrested by the ZPD. Nick lies to Hitler saying that they would not arrest him, for much of Judy's Shock. however, he whispers to Judy that he has a plan, Nick and Judy also comment about Hitler's Inability to see well in the dark, which Fegelein mocks him about and almost start another arguing. A Charger attempts to attack Hitler but Fegelein Kills the same with his bare hand for the shock of the group. Hitler quickly rants about a Closet Blocking the Grand Staircase level to C Deck, Nick comments that who did that was very dumb, and Judy ironically thanks whenever who did that. Hitler startles a witch with a Molotov Cocktail and the latter begins to attack him. He runs desperately but after thinking he was a badass he quickly stops running and begins to shot the Burning Witch with a Pistol, only to be incapacitated by her. The group Kills the Witch and save Hitler. and soon after a Charger attacks Judy, which is saved by Hitler. Nick Confirms if she's Okay and tells her to be careful next time. Nick goes into his room and gets a pawpsicle inside a Drawer, for much annoyance of Judy and Hitler ( Hitler rants at him ), which he tells the latter to quit his whining. Hitler is attacked by a Smoker, which is killed by Fegelein. they Successfully find the C Deck level of the Aft Grand Staircase, and Judy confirms that the doctor was actually saying the truth about the ship size. Fegelein remarks about the Maids and Valets dining room after Hitler gets into it. and the former is questioned by Nick who asks where did he learn about that, and By Judy who says it seems he Knows the whole ship. Fegelein Simply remarks about Encyclopedia Titanica and the Upcoming game Titanic Honor and Glory. Hitler is attacked from behind by a female Zombie but successfully kills it. Hitler Climbs a Ladder which brings the group to the restaurant A La Carte. Where Hitler for the first time successfully kills a Jockey, to soon be attacked by a Hunter. Fegelein refuses to Help Hitler while Nick and Judy hush up to Help him, while the same complains and threatens to feed the group to Goering and to Punish them all. Nick saves Hitler and the latter replies that he would rather be saved by Nick than Fegelein and calls Fegelein a corrupt imbecile. and Fegelein replies to Hitler that he decided to not save him this time due to his ingratitude, also telling Nick that he should have left Hitler behind. The latter shouts his typical '''Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein!. '''After entering the Cafe Parisien and Killing a Spitter, Judy Remarks that this place was where they first met Pascal ( The 1st Criminal ), soon after he accepted to give evidence. Suddenly Hans Krebs appears and says that he hopes there's fish onboard. Only to be replied to get the hell out. Nick questions that he must work for Hitler too, Krebs introduces himself. and Nick introduces himself to Krebs. Hitler tells Krebs to get the F Out N-word, Which Krebs shouts to him not to dare to rant at him like the usual. Hitler tells him to Shut up and he Disappears. The group meets a tank at the B Deck Hallways and kill it after trouble, while Hitler is being attacked by Zombies behind him, which he blames Stalin from sending them. Nick is attacked by a charger and yells for help. only to get shocked by Hitler saving him, however thanks to the latter anyways, Which remarks He owed Nick one. Fegelein heals Nick. The group gets lost at the B Deck Hallways great to Hitler. And Nick questions If he should let the Group instead, saying Hitler is getting lost again. Hitler doubts that and Nick asks him why they are going to the same place every time. For the Luck of the team, Hitler found a door that led to the Cardezzas Suite. Impressed by the Private Promenade, Nick wonders if the doctor could have replicated a ticket to the Stateroom. with Judy replying to him that it was long bought before they arrived in time travel. Fegelein tells the group their escape way is nearer than ever, and Hitler celebrates that the Staircase is no longer Blocked. Already planning to host a Champagne party when they get back to modern-day, also remarking Nick that he will be eating a Blueberry pie soon, For much of Nick's pleasure. Hitler climbs the Grand Staircase but rants at the group that was not at the Staircase yet because they were attacked by a Horde. after climbing the Staircase the group heads to the Lounge, not before entering the Reading and Writing room and killing dozens of Zombies inside. Judy comments that she doubts People would believe what happened, even the ZPD. and Nick replies that She's right and that is going to be a hell of a History. soon after he Cures Fegelein. Fegelein tells that the Reading and Writing Room was commonly accessed by women. They head to the lounge and after Severe firefight, in the room, they successfully reach the open promenade and begin to rush towards the Boat Deck, with Hitler mocking the Zombies, Fegelein Tells the location of the Lifeboat they are going. They reach the Boat Deck and quickly rush to the Bridge. Hitler is attacked by a Jockey who is killed by Judy. The group reaches the Bridge except for Judy, Hitler Closes the door and Both Nick and Fegelein shout at Hitler for doing that. Judy reaches the bridge and the group stop by there in order to recover from the fight and plan their final escape. Annoyed, Judy tells Hitler he almost left her Behind, with Nick telling him to be careful next time. with Hitler Replying to Nick tell her to go faster the Next time, and Judy replying to him that maybe he could have helped her with the Zombies back then. Hitler replies with whatever and tells the group to go. Fegelein praises Nick's performance in the mission with Nick thanking him for thinking such. Hitler Publicly Humiliates Nick in front of the group after saying that only in Fegelein's mind Nick did a good job, Stating that Nick worthed nothing since the beginning. having enough of Hitler insults against him Nick Confronts him and asks Hitler if he hates him. with Hitler replying that he must stop helping Fegelein on his antics, and Nick confirming that Hitler hates him. Judy stands with Nick and Confronts Hitler, telling him he went too far and there was no need to humiliate Nick like that. Fegelein tells the group Hitler do that always and that they must go. Hitler Celebrates Fegelein being attacked by a charger, also calling a Boomer Goering after the former blown up on him. Having enough of Hitler attacks on the group members including her, Judy threatens Hitler that if he attacked any other member of the group they would expel him, she starts a voting on the group and both Fegelein and Nick vote favorably. Meaning that if Hitler attacked any other group member he would be expelled. after reaching the aft part of the Boat Deck Fegelein remarks the group must remain united, and Hitler remembers everyone that a nice party will be waiting. Judy demands Hitler to apologize to Nick and the latter does that. With Nick accepting his apology. Judy tells Hitler to press the button in order to lower the boat. Nick asks the group what happens after they leave the ship. And Fegelein explains the tardis will bring them back to nowadays. Both Nick and Hitler swear they are going to get explainings from the doctor soon as they met again, After fighting even more Zombies, Two tanks appear and incapacitates Fegelein, and then Nick. Hitler and Judy kills the tank and then hush to save the two. Hitler saves Nick and the latter thanks him for that. Hitler asks Nick if he still thinks he hates him and Nick Smile and Replies ( After All, No ). The group successfully reaches the lifeboat and then are teleported back to nowadays. Hitler hosts a Champagne party in which all members of the group participate, While Eva gets the guests at the party room, Hitler Comments the happenings with Speer, which says it was outrageous that the doctor didn't tell them about the Zombie apocalypse that was going to happen. Hitler still thinks Fegelein is behind using his Knowledge of where the boat was as a proof, While Speer tries to convince Hitler that it wasn't Fegelein's fault. Hitler then Joins the party. Fegelein meets Eva and tells her that They survived that. and that he and Nick already have the perfect antic for Hitler After Two long hours of Champagne, Food, and Dancing Hitler falls asleep on his table. Taking advantage of such, Nick prepares for his antic, Remarking briefly That's going to be fun. He then puts the House arrest Subpoena note on Hitler's table and leaves with Judy back to Zootopia/Zootropolis ( The City ) in order to rest for the next day. A Day later Hitler sees the Subpoena note on his table and soon after Gunsche informs that Nick put him ( Hitler ) under House arrest. Hitler then does his typical office rant and Blames Fegelein for the situation Wellthedoctorsideasagain.png Incapacitatednick.png NickMauser.png Judyandnick.png Judywheelhouse.png Judyandnick2.png Wildeluresatthebunker.png Fegelein Party.png